


Happy families are all alike; every unhappy family is unhappy in its own way

by GothicPrep3000



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Damsels in Distress, F/M, Feelings, Jigen wants a good girl but he needs a bad bitch lol, Trust Issues, and lupin isn't the only one with a weakness when it comes to women, fujiko comes thru!!!, i try to do fujiko's character some justice, jigen is gallant, spy games, we will see if i finish this thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicPrep3000/pseuds/GothicPrep3000
Summary: Jigen runs into a woman from his past who did nothing but confirm for him how right he always is about women. And she needs help with something again. What will he do?
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Monika
Kudos: 8





	1. A Night at the Ballet

"So you're meeting us at the suite later tonight?" Lupin's voice sounded a tad bit surprised over the phone, but not suspicious. "Yeah, don't wait up, I'm just gonna be getting in a little later." "Well that's just great. I really wish you'd have planned this out better Jigen, I mean you're going to miss the orientation events and our traditional cocktail hour..." Lupin had a way of sounding like a petulant, bratty child mixed with an admonishing, nagging mother to his partners when things didn't go exactly as he imagined. Jigen was used to it. "Don't be dramatic, you guys will see me later and you can fill me in on your plan in the morning. Now if you'd let me hang up I can catch this flight. Good Bye Lupin." Jigen hung up the pay phone and started making his exit from the bar. The truth was he was already in New York, killing time in some basement dive, not at some bar at an airport waiting for a flight. He had his own plans for the night. He meant to carry them out quietly and not involve his partners in crime at all. They didn't need to know every little thing he did. And it wasn't a big deal really. Probably not even worth lying about. It was just that it was something he wasn't really comfortable trying to explain. He hailed a cab. "Broadway please. I need to make the 7:00 show."

It was blistering cold and there were flurries in the air. Even still, he gave himself a quick cigarette break outside before heading to the box office. He handed over his tickets and checked his puffy overcoat before being ushered into the theater. He had chosen his seat off to the side and he tried to stay in the shadows, at least more than the rest of the audience already was. He considered not removing his hat but then thought that might make him even more conspicuous. He was going to see her tonight. Monika. Prima Ballerina. The woman who he had helped escape from the Soviet bloc to a new life, only for her to double cross him. Still, that just made them square, and as hurt as he was, he couldn't help but hope that something good came out of it for her. Hoped he hadn't risked his life and had his heart stomped on (again) for nothing. He would see her dance as a free woman in the opening performance of the season for the New York Ballet.

Just as he was settling in a larger man dressed as an usher tapped his shoulder. "Excuse me sir, if you would please follow me, you've been selected to meet with the cast backstage and watch the performance from a private viewing area.." "--Whadoyamean? I didn't sign up for any raffle. I'm good, I'll just watch from here." The "usher" held his gaze. "I'm afraid I must insist." Jigen didn't like this. He didn't know what was really going on and he definitely was not planning on actually meeting with...her. Still he felt confident he could handle himself, whatever was going on. He did feel a twinge of regret about not telling his partners where he was, in case something did go south. "You're the boss. Lead the way..." he conceded.

"Follow me" the usher stated. They moved through the aisles and then to an understated side door in the theater which led to some backstage hallways and then they were in front of a dressing room with a star on it. The usher gave three swift knocks to the door, and then an order to enter came from within. Her voice. The door opened and he was face to face with her. She was in costume, makeup, and dazzling. She was sitting so poised on a bench in the middle of the room, doing some leg stretches, but she stood up quickly when she saw him. "My hero," she stated, her eyes smiling. "It has been too long."  
Jigen cleared his throat. "hello Monica..." He really didn't know what to say. He felt sheepish. He didn't mean to be caught keeping up with her career. And she had somehow arranged to see him, so he hadn't been as stealthy as he would have liked either. "So how did you know I'd be..."  
"The arts have to make due with limited resources from time to time, if we are in a time crunch the staff will help with office paperwork duties, like stuffing and mailing out ticket envelopes. And when I saw the name of my beloved husband ..." At this Jigen turned bright red. He had absolutely no escape. "...Stiv Ivanov," there was a small giggle in her voice as she stated the same moniker that Jigen used with those fake passports that allowed them to escape into the cold night all those years ago. "I just had to see you." There was a pause. What could he say to that. "Monica...the thing is--" "I caught you being sentimental and now you're absolutely mortified, yes yes, I know. But I promise I wont hold it against you. In fact I think its sweet." She closed the space between him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Jigen I must talk with you, please, you will stay until after the performance, yes?" Jigen glanced over at the muscle bound "usher" waiting outside the door, checking his watch. He wasn't 100% sure he had much choice anyway. "Yeah. I'll be here." "Thank you darling. Enjoy the performance." With that she was rushing out of the dressing room, hurrying to take her place behind the curtain on stage. The large man said "follow me" and Jigen was led to an out-of-the-way spot backstage where he could watch the performance up close. 

The music coming from the orchestra pit was extravagant and Monika was as graceful as ever. As she soared and dipped and jumped she looked so free. Like she always wanted. Jigen couldn't help but remember how he had sent her soaring through the air to freedom and nearly gotten executed for it. It was her passion that made him want to risk it all. And that dreamy hopeful look in her eye, so certain that there was something else for her out there. Something good and worthy. God was he stupid. He knew he was going to hell, he knew the line of work he was in, and at the end of the day, as renown as he was in his particular profession, he was still just a no-account thug, a nameless bandit, a violent criminal, something that goes bump in the night. He was someone respectable, normal people shouldn't give too much thought to. God damn if that wasn't what made him think he should do this one good thing for such a pure hopeful girl. Idiot. He enjoyed the performance as much as he could when he wasn't too distracted thinking about his history with this girl--and what could she want to talk with him about? And was it possible she had turned over a new leaf, or only acted so ruthless when they last parted due to her desperation? Was she going to ask for forgiveness when this performance was over?

The classical music sounded like heaven to his ears, and the artistry in the dance was lovely. He would probably enjoy this kind of thing anyway, without the painful past that was attached to his attendance tonight. He made a note to try and treat himself to the ballet and the symphony a little more often. It might help rinse away the auditory and mental grime that came with all the whizzing bullets and car crashes and noise he experienced on a pretty average day at work. 

The performance came to an end and for a moment he regretted not having a bouquet of roses ready for the starlet. God was he a sap. He had to remember he couldn't trust her, or he would be no better than Lupin. 

The company gave their final bow. The burly man tapped him. "Lets get out of the way. You can wait for her back in her room." "If you say so. Hey man I know you're not an usher. Are you her private body guard? And just how much does it pay to guard a ballerina, say, per day?" Jigen thought talking shop might lessen the awkwardness with the guy, not to mention he was naturally trying to suss out what kind of situation he was in. But the guy just led him back down the halls to her room, let him in, and said "wait here." Not a talker, that one. She arrived a few minutes later, still appearing to be a little winded, glistening with sweat and glitter. 

"Jigen, thank you for staying!"

"Of course. You did well out there Monika. But you know, your friend out there didn't really give me the option of leaving."

"I should hope not. You are the reason I hired him. After the time we shared together I just couldn't let you slip away to never be heard from again."

"Well you've got a real friendly way of saying hello, sticking some goon on me to watch me all night... as if I'm the only suspicious character in this room right now..." 

"You are still angry."

At this Jigen paused. He wanted to say "who wouldn't be?" He knew his business but he was still a man with feelings after all. Instead he just grunted dismissively, crossed his arms and tilted his head down, hat over eyes. He would just let her do some of the talking for a while. 

"Listen, let me get changed and we can go get some cocktails somewhere quiet and catch up. My treat." 

"You bet it is." 

She cracked a smile and chuckled, and then he did the same. They shared a brief moment of levity. Then she disappeared behind a folding screen. Maybe seeing her tonight would actually turn out alright.

They picked some bar at the top of a skyscraper with a view of the Brooklyn bridge. Seemed like a slow night. The lighting was low and soothing. There was some light piano music playing. He didn't want to seem too on the nose with his drink choice but he was in the mood for some whisky so he ordered a Manhattan. She did the same. 

"So, are you going to tell me why you've decided to drag me out from the shadows tonight?" 

"Oh Jigen, I know you are the last person on earth who would want to help me, but the truth is you may be the only person I know who can."

Great. She wanted something from him. He felt a tad disappointed, but if he was being rational, what else could it have been?

"Huh. And I thought I'd already helped you plenty. You seem to be doing fine, living the life you said you wanted, so what's the matter now? America not measuring up to your expectations?"

"The thing is..." she took a moment to try to gather some composure, but when she continued her voice wavered a little. "It's been a nightmare. I'm trapped. And there is nobody I can turn too." She sniffled little, obviously trying very hard not to break down. He handed her a handkerchief and she dabbed her eyes. 

She proceeded to shakily and slowly tell him her story. She had gotten to America alright, with her diamond prize, the aurora droplet, in tow. However, not being an expert in the world of stolen jewelry and gems, she did not have a reliable buyer lined up. Instead she did something foolish, just walked into a jewelry store from off the street and tried to offload it there. As it happened, the jeweler running that store was Russian and recognized the gem and all the cultural history that came with it. He also knew it had been stolen. The man was undercover KGB, living and working in the US with this storefront business serving as part of his cover identity. This was when she became trapped, after just reaching freedom. The man took possession of the droplet but instead of paying her he blackmailed her. She could remain in the country and he would not report to any Russian or American authorities about her immigration status or the illegal way she had acquired the diamond, but she would work for him. She would become a renown ballerina here in America, but as she climbed the ranks and mingled with top-brass people at exclusive parties, she would spy for him, and carry out any missions he gave her. She told Jigen of how the agent somehow put her in touch with connections she needed to make her way in the ballet scene, but how she could never really enjoy her success without worrying about the next dangerous thing he would have her do. She told him about how she was part of a small performance at a charity for the arts event at a governor's house, and about how, between dancing and mingling with powerful but boring people, she had to get to the 2nd floor of the house without being seen and rifle through an office for some government memos. The only way she could find to do that was to leap from the bathroom window to the balcony of a 2nd floor room. Her agility and strength came in very handy for some of these missions. Perhaps that's why he choose her for this work instead of simply turning her in. She told him about how she suspected that this agent was carrying out (or making her carry out) these missions at his own discretion, about how she didn't think that any higher level Russian government officials knew about her involvement with their spy games, although she couldn't know for sure. She told him that she also thought that instead of turning the diamond over to his superiors, this particular agent had probably decided to offload it himself and keep the profit. She said she couldn't prove it but she had gotten some hints that this particularly corrupt agent also does favors and works with the Russian mafia. All these connections probably helped him in his day job as a spy. And somewhere in her tale, she mentioned how the agent would make her skin crawl. About how when she tried to tell him that she couldn't do something due to a schedule conflict or just the sheer craziness of the request he would run a finger lightly up her arm and say he may need to find another way for her to pay him for his generosity. Jigen sat in silence sipping on his manhattan and did not interject until she was done speaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guessed the title is the first line of Anna Karenina congratulations you are right.
> 
> I have been just in love with Jigen for a number of months now and I just think he's so strong and sensitive and complex and I just needed to write a story about him to get my feelings out. That "Getting Jigen with it" episode made me feel things and I had to write a sequel to it. Poor guy. I just want things to work out for him. I'm debating whether I should put some sex in this too. I might have to. Me and a certain suit and hat wearing gunman need to get some things worked out between us and I think writing some porn about him might be the only way to do that. We shall see.


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short chapter, everyone just has to get their reactions out of the way.

"Well look at that. Fujiko and I win again Goemon! Better luck next time!" Lupin gloated as they sat around the coffee table of their hotel suite. "I hardly give any credence to the outcome of this game if we do not have the necessary four players," Goemon stated, annoyance registering in his voice, but just barely. "Aw Goe, don't get sore, this is great practice for you!" Lupin slung an arm around his stoic friend. "Well I think you're just a little mad at yourself because you're privy to two hands and Lupin and I are still winning," Fujiko pointed out. "Aw don't be so hard on him babe, not many people could go up against the kind of instinctual connection that we have...speaking of which..." Goemon and Fujiko both rolled their eyes. They knew what was coming next. "Fujiko dear, why don't we connect a little more later tonight? My room or yours?" Goemon and Fujiko both groaned and quietly muttered some dismissive words at the same time. "Keep dreaming." "How undignified." Then there was a knock at the door. 

"It's about time our fourth player showed up. I'll get the door..." Lupin moved to get up. "There is someone else outside as well" Goemon stated plainly, eyes closing as he settled into a meditative state. 

"Huh, so Jigen brought someone along? Don't tell me, he ran into another old buddy from Hell's Kitchen? Maybe one of the Westies? Or is it an old army buddy..." 

"I believe this guest is female, and very light on her feet."

"Oh very funny. The day Jigen brings a girl home I'll give you a grand," Lupin answered. 

Goemon just smiled serenely. He'd have to think of what to do with the extra thousand he was about to get. Lupin opened the door. "Hey everybody," Jigen said a bit hesitantly. "so...this is Monika." He motioned to the woman in a fur coat standing next to him. "I don't think any of you have met her officially..." he added nervously. 

"Monika...oh Monika!" Lupin quickly registered who he was talking to. "Well if it isn't the little minx who made off with our rightfully stolen merchandise back in Austria a few years ago. I have to hand it to you, not many people can charm an old grump like Jigen," Lupin prattled on. "...Although I think you may be one of the privileged few who know how much of a softy he can be. Isn't that right Jigen?" Lupin eyed his partner pointedly. 

"Alright Lupin, that's enough. Why don't you start by inviting us in and offering us some drinks first, then you can make all the snide comments you want." 

"Snide comments? From me? Wouldn't dream of it," Lupin answered innocently. 

Lupin stood aside and they entered. 

"Thats good Lupin, because I'm really not in the mood to be ragged on for meeting with Monika," Jigen said as he took the lady's coat and hung it up on a hanger in the closet. "...Given how many times a troublesome woman with an agenda has managed to con you out of our score." Jigen dutifully pulled out a chair for Monika. "Speaking of," he continued, turning to the other woman seated on the couch, "how have you been Fujiko?" 

"Now who's making snide comments," Fujiko answered while crossing her arms. "...Nice to see you too Jigen. And by the way, don't think pointing that vitriol at me is going to distract us from the fact that you just brought a stranger to our meeting right before we're about to carry out a job. The only thing we know about this girl is that she managed to betray you. This is bad form even for you," Fujiko huffed. 

Goemon was sitting still, eyes closed, legs crossed as he spoke next. "It is true this is very unlike you Jigen," he said sternly. He then pried one eye open to continue his thought. "Which is why I believe you would only bring this woman here for a good reason." Goemon then opened both eyes and nodded to Jigen respectfully. "I will refrain from judgement until I hear the whole story." 

"Thanks man." Jigen visibly relaxed at Goemon's words. He still wasn't totally sure where this surprising encounter with Monika would lead him, but this whole night would be a lot easier knowing he had an ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the game they are playing is euchre, but I don't totally remember how to play euchre so it might sound a little inaccurate, i don't know, although they weren't seriously playing a game, they were just goofing off and passing time so maybe it's ok that it sounds inaccurate. 
> 
> These chapters are coming out shorter than I think they will be. Let me explain, I don't have a word processor right now so I just gotta post it or lose track of it. It's a pain in the ass but it's also kind of motivating me to post so that might be a good thing.


	3. Asking a favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika and Jigen try to enlist the crew to help her. They get two out of three to say yes.

Monika accepted a glass of hot sake from Goemon and then went on to tell them all how much of a pleasure it was to meet them, and then said how she understood and didn't blame them for their hesitation around her, and how grateful she was to them, even for just hearing her out. "Of course," Goemon said as he nodded, and then decided to sit at the table across from her and pour himself a glass of sake too as he listened to her and Jigen talk, showing that he was willing to relax and chat with her, and willing to drop any notion that they were at odds, for now at least. Wherever this business would lead them, he knew it was best to start out any endeavor with a potential new client on friendly and respectful terms. It was how he believed business should be done, and besides, he was honor bound as a samurai to hear anyone out if they asked him for help. Still, Goemon noticed that Jigen already seemed very taken with this woman, and he watched her very intently. 

Jigen carefully started explaining Monika's predicament, and as he spoke the team grew more interested, interjecting to ask Monika to clarify anything they thought they needed more detail on. 

"Well you seem to be mixed up in some pretty rotten business young lady, not that it sounds like anything we can't handle mind you..." Lupin said confidently as he leaned back on the couch, arms stretched behind his head as he stared off into the ceiling, no doubt already imagining how he could pull off this job he had just been presented with, working it out like an algebra problem. 

"The question is, why should we?" Fujiko interjected, her arms still crossed, looking skeptical. 

"Would it be wrong of me to assume you might all still be interested in the aurora droplet?" the ballerina answered. "I can bring you to the man who took it from me, and has been using its status as a stolen smuggled gem to blackmail me. I have no idea if he still has it or if he has sold it off to someone, but only he would know the diamond's whereabouts."

"Well why didn't you say so!" Fujiko answered, suddenly energetic and friendly. "Of course we will help you! After all any friend of Jigen's is a friend of mine!" her eyes were now sparkling with greedy hunger. 

Jigen huffed and put his hand to his forehead. "You're just so obvious aren't you Fujiko." He knew that one didn't do anything without expecting something in return, he expected she would obviously want something, he just couldn't help but feel like a job would go south when confronted with how blatant she was about it. He never liked it. It was a bad look on her. On anyone really. 

"Oh come on Jigen," Fujiko went on, "that's no way to talk to me, especially since I just agreed to help you and your girlfriend."

"Hey knock it off, she's not... I'm sorry Monika they..."

"Hey hey hey relax Jigen!" Lupin chimed in. "You're a big tough guy you can handle a little teasing. And she's right you know, you are our partner. We'll help you. And whats more..." Lupin got up and sauntered over to the elegant woman at the table. "...If I didn't jump at the opportunity to rescue a stunning woman, well I just wouldn't be Lupin the Third." He took Monika's hand and kissed it with panache. "It's lovely to make your acquaintance madame, and on my honor as a thief, I will help you."

Monika chuckled slightly. "I can see the world famous charm isn't just a rumor made up by the newspapers." 

"Oh no ma'am, I'm the genuine article," Lupin's eyes sparkled. "You see, as I'm sure you've heard, I have a weakness for beautiful women, not that I'd have it any other way...in fact Monika, now that we'll be working together I want you to feel free to exploit that weakness any time you want, any way you want. I'm entirely at your service." 

"Damnit Lupin, can you dial it back a little?" Jigen said, slightly raising his voice, and not that he did it on purpose, but he suddenly had his hand tucked into his jacket, already reaching for his magnum. Just a reflex. 

"Ok Ok Jigen!" Lupin answered with his hands in the air, placating. "...so then...is Fujiko right? Is she your girlfriend?" Lupin said with an impish grin, just pushing buttons for fun at this point. 

Jigen groaned at this, visibly turning red under his hat. "I swear to god Lupin if you don't shut up I'm about to.."

"It's not an unimportant question." Goemon stated quietly. They all turned to him. 

"Goemon dear, you sound like you have something to say?" Lupin asked expectantly. 

"Only that emotions can cloud judgement, which is a risk we cannot allow ourselves to take in this line of work."

Jigen didn't know what to say to that so he just crossed his arms and shut up for a minute. So much for having an ally. The worst part of it was he knew Goemon was in the right to stay skeptical. Jigen knew he should be acting a little more skeptical himself. 

"My apologies Madam, but I will need more time to decide if I will join in helping you with your endeavors," Goemon said to Monika. 

Jigen found this to be very annoying. He thought about calling Goemon stubborn and uptight but he refrained. The man hadn't said no yet. Instead he just got up with a huff. "Have it your way man. It's late, I'm going to walk Monika home now. I'll catch up with you all tomorrow." He got her jacket out from the closet and helped her put it on, guiding her out of the hotel suite. Monika hurriedly stammered that she understood and again thanked Goemon for his time, and murmured some farewells as she was whisked out of the room. 

After they left, the remaining three glanced at each other. Fujiko spoke first. "He seems awfully touchy for someone asking for a personal favor." 

"Well of course he his Fujiko my darling, he's feeling vulnerable. He's finally been shot by cupid's arrow, sometimes it takes a while to get use to the sweet agony. But you know, I think its about time the old guy had a little romance in his life." Lupin grinned. 

"That is exactly what I'm afraid of." Goemon was still sitting, thinking, slowly sipping his sake. 

"Oh come on Goemon, can you really hold it against him that much?" 

"Didn't this woman betray him the last time he encountered her?"

"Well, yes, although he did choose to gallantly let her go anyway. In a way I was proud of him. My gentlemanly ways are finally rubbing off on the old grouch." Lupin walked over and slung his arm around the stoic man, for the second time that night. "And after all Goemon, you know yourself how hard it is to say no to a damsel in distress."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Goemon was frowning slightly. "Oh sure you do Goemon. You two act all professional and unaffected, but we all know you've both gone out of your way to help a lovely woman on more than one occasion. Its perfectly normal you know, it's every little boys dream to be the fearless knight that can rescue and protect a beautiful princess. It's in our nature! You two really shouldn't fight against it so much!"

At this Goemon closed his eyes and tried to resume meditating. He murmured "nonsense." But he knew Lupin was right, he had fallen for a woman in need on more than one occasion, although he maintained that if he had agreed to help them, it was because he was honor bound as a samurai to keep his word. It was nothing like being a sappy knight in shining armor. And it had nothing to do with being in love... And if it started to feel like it was...well, it was just a welcome reminder that he needed to get back to his training. 

"Hmmf. Well." Fujiko started. "Normally it would worry me that Jigen is acting this unprofessional, but the ballerina did offer us that diamond. I'd say that's a classy move on her part, given that she's the one that took it from us all those years ago. We finally get another shot at it! So as long as we're getting paid I don't see a problem with Jigen mixing business with pleasure."

"Its a winning combination isn't it my darling?" Lupin answered predictably. "In fact, if we're done with our little business conference for the night, why don't you and I retire and get to the pleasure part of the evening?" 

"Not tonight lover, we haven't even gotten our score yet. And you know I'm not one to want desert before dinner. But maybe after we get that diamond..." she moved closer and started whispering in Lupin's ear and he began to giggle as the look on his face became more dopey and smitten with each passing second. 

"I'm retiring for the evening." Goemon said loudly as he got up, eager to get away from the intimate scene in front of him. "I will need to sleep on all of this. Good night."


	4. Zenigata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zenigata tries to follow an old lead and gets bogged down with cold war era bureaucracy.

In the back of his mind, Koichi Zenigata knew he had let the jet lag take too much of a toll on him this week, not that it was anything he wasn't used to. He knew he was just a little too exhausted because he felt too keyed up, too frantic, too excited. It wasn't really a bad feeling for him, it was how he lived his life, constantly traveling and hunting, while doing his best to stay in the good graces of all the authority figures that would allow him to continue to do his job. It was just that if he felt like a live wire right now, he only had a few more days of little to no sleep before the real exhaustion set in and he would start to hallucinate. It was just one of the things in his life he knew to keep an eye on by now. So he couldn't drag his feet, he would need to arrest the man soon. And he had a strong hunch he was close...he always had hunches like that...but this time it would be different. 

He sipped the coffee in his paper cup while he waited, his large body feeling cramped in a small chair that was placed there in a hallway to create a makeshift waiting area right outside of a small bureaucratic office, which was inside some nondescript building that housed one of the many agencies and institutions he had to find a way to work with everyday. Coming in as a complete stranger to every team he worked with and basically needing to either strong arm or beg them to help him, (depending on how strong his position at ICPO was, and how good their diplomatic relationship was with whatever country he was in)....it was always just like swimming upstream.

Someone else, done with a meeting apparently, exited the office. A man with graying hair poked his head outside the office. "Inspector Zenigata, good to see you again. You can come on in." 

"Thanks for meeting with me today Deputy Williams. I came straight here from the airport to check in with you, I think we're gonna have to move fast if..."

"Woah, slow down there chief. I do need to go over some things in the memos you've sent me. Why don't you take a seat."

"With all due respect, I've been sitting on a cramped flight all night, I think for now I'll just stand." 

"Alright then." the gray haired man shuffled through some manila folders on his desk. 

"I'll cut right to the chase inspector. I know you've always managed to help us close cases in the past, and you've had a long history of working with the US government on various occasions over the years, but I can already tell, from looking over what you've brought me this time, we will only be able to help you in a limited capacity."

"Limited capacity?!" Zenigata was already getting worked up. "Didn't you read the memos!?"

"Oh yes, thoroughly. But it might help if you walked me through it yourself once more. In your own words."

Zenigata decided to play ball and do as the man asked. It seemed to be his only way forward at this moment.

Zenigata began to explain how one encounter with the famous thief in question, Lupin the Third, had not ended with many tied up loose ends. That was in part thanks to the unhelpful agents he tried to speak to in Moscow. He tried to help them locate a famous diamond droplet and the man who stole it, and they threw him out the door, some thanks. He wasn't able to locate Lupin after that incident, or even gather more evidence at first, the Russian agents being either tight lipped or simply not caring enough to tell him what they knew. He didn't even have a way to find out if the diamond piece was officially reported missing, given the USSR's stance to not share info with ICPO, although knowing Lupin was after it, it definitely had been stolen. On top of that, local officials put the whole city on lock-down that night and set up check points, which told him something. He lost the trail of Lupin's group at that point and never found out where they ended up immediately after that heist, so before he headed home he investigated around the night of the crime, found out who was dancing that night. He got a little bit more of a story when he was able to chat up some of the other ballerinas. It seemed the Prima ballerina had disappeared the next day, along with the valuable stage prop that was on display so proudly on her head during the performance (that last part Zenigata already knew of course, this just confirmed it.) But the missing girl? That could be a lead. 

He explained how he would often keep coming back to this case, looking over his notes from those days whenever Lupin's crew took a vacation and the inspector had some downtime, which wasn't too often. Still, he would use his position and access to international databases and files to try to track down the girl, thinking if she turned up, she could maybe give him another lead as to his whereabouts. And he knew she should turn up someday, Lupin wasn't into the kidnapping game, it seemed most likely that if Lupin knew this girl, it was probably because he would have helped her defect and leave the country, in exchange for a priceless artifact of course. And recently, she did turn up. Zenigata came into the knowledge that the same girl was dancing again, here in the United States. 

He just had to question her, but he knew better than to just go barging into another country and round up witnesses. He had to stop by and clear this with the right officials. He was just hoping this part wouldn't take too long. 

Deputy Williams listened until Zenigata was done. He had a tired look on his face. That was never a good sign. 

"So let me get this straight: you want to track someone down based on a lead that you have no actual proof about, besides word of mouth, and you can't prove the diamond in question was even stolen, or if Lupin was even there that night, and you want to question a resident here without real proof she has anything to do with any of this? And this is all after going over some notes from an unofficial and unsanctioned trip you took to Russia years ago, on a hunch?"

Zenigata sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Well... that's kind of the gist of it, yeah."

Williams sighed. "I know you're a dedicated and thorough inspector, one of the best. But I can't sign off on you questioning this woman. She doesn't have anything on her record and her work visa seems to be in perfect order. This would just be a waste of time and money for our agency."

"Waste of... We're talking about Lupin here! He's wanted in over one hundred and eighty-three countries!"

"I know I know...hey are you sure you don't want to take a seat? Maybe have a cigarette with me?"

Oh great. The inspector knew what was coming next. The "between you and me" talk, when bureaucrats that were tied up and incapacitated by red tape had to lay out for him why they simply couldn't just let him do his job. He'd gotten talks like this all over the world. Still, he sat down and took the cigarette. 

"Between you and me," Williams started, "the details of this case make me a little nervous to investigate further and have this on the books. You see the justice department has been changing rapidly these past couple years, growing more and more focused on cold war nonsense and fussy spy shenanigans than real, everyday criminal investigations. Between you and me I think old Reagan's a paranoid maniac. I just know the CIA and a few other departments have been making my life a living hell, making every little thing about fighting the Ruskies. Same with some of my buddies down INS. They say they can't barely get a thing done anymore. So you can see why I'm a little hesitant to open a line of questioning with a Russian ballerina. Even if nothing comes of it, I might never see the end of the paperwork."

Zenigata was turning red with anger. This man wanted to talk to him about paper work? Zenigata didn't even want to think about all the papers he had to file, laying out his case, in order to get permission to come here on ICPO's dime and investigate. He knew what he had right now was thin, but it was something damn it! 

"So I'm sorry, but I'll have to advise you to follow another lead to bring you to Lupin." 

Zenigata stood up in a huff. "Well thanks for nothing!" his voice was raised. "And you know I don't get why you American desk jockeys are so obsessed with fighting the Russians, from what I've seen you're exactly alike with police work, just as professional and as helpful!" he fumed. 

"Inspector, please..." Williams tried to calm him down.

"I'll just be on my way then!" Zenigata got up, left the room and slammed the door on the way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm no expert in the geopolitical climate of the eighties (but I've seen a few episodes of the Americans haha.) If this were a Lupin episode I don't think they would be too worried about the accuracy of the details. :b So I won't worry about it too much either, just trying to have fun here. Next chapter gets hot ;)


	5. It was real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jigen and Monika act on their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the story just earned an M rating.

Jigen walked with Monica through the cold night air, through the familiar streets of his hometown, past all the well known landmarks, past all the bright lights. It was close to christmas time and nobody ever said this city was short on holiday cheer, well, at least with their decorations. And it was snowing, the flurries slowly and quietly building up, coating the trees. He was getting the same peaceful feeling he had when he was with her for those few days in the past, walking and hitch hiking through a snowy eastern Europe. Back then as they grew to know each other each day, there was always a tension in the air at night, when they were about to find some place to stay and rest together for a few hours. He felt that tension again now. A thick, heady anticipation that was affecting him more than he liked. He swallowed and forced himself to ignore it. Wouldn’t be too classy to start to presume anything. She encircled her arm around his. That wasn’t helping.

“This feels familiar doesn’t it?” she said.

“It does.”

“Your friends seem nice.”

“They’re not.” They walked a few more paces.

“Well, my apartment is right up here…” They arrived at her door. He said he would call her in the morning. She asked if he would like to come up for a nightcap.

“I appreciate the offer but it is getting late, even for a crook like me,” he said with a small smile.

“Then why don’t you come in and we won’t drink.” He lifted the brim of his hat to meet her eyes just as she closed the distance between them and kissed him, her lips soft on his and her hand reaching out and resting gently on his cheek. He kissed her back. When they finally parted slowly he realized his arms were holding her waist. He couldn’t remember when that happened. But he hadn’t been entirely caught off guard by the kiss, after all that tension, and her saying what she said.

He had wondered in the past what it would have been like to kiss her, if he had done it back during their cross country road trip when he had the chance, back when they were enjoying an easy chemistry together, and the charming illusion he'd had about her hadn't been shattered.

Right now her lips were more soft than he'd imagined. He didn’t get much of a chance to ponder further because she was pulling him into her building, into an elevator. He put his hands in her hair and on her waist again...she smelled so good. It was at that point he decided to try and think a little less. He tilted her head up and kissed her again. She kissed him back. Then she grabbed him by the hand and led him out of the elevator to a door a few paces down the hallway.

“This is me,” she said slightly hurriedly as she fished for her keys. As he stood there, getting a break from the sudden flurry of passion he had just fallen into, he began to feel doubtful. Some alarms began going off in his head, thanks to his unfairly long list of bad experiences with romance and women...and with this woman herself. So much for trying not to think so hard. He cursed himself. _Damnit Jigen. God damnit. You might actually have a nice evening for once, you’re going to pick right now to be neurotic?_ She had gotten the door open, and she beckoned him inside. He stepped in and closed the door and she was close to him again, kissing him some more. He didn’t put a stop to it right away, but there was one last alarm going off in his brain. The one that he listened to the most. The one that dictated his code of ethics. The one that made him reliable, trustworthy, strong. The one that made him act like somewhat of a gentleman, as much as a thieving gunman could be a gentleman. He couldn’t ignore it now.

“Monika…Monika, sweetheart, wait a minute…”

She looked up at him. “Jigen, haven’t we waited long enough?”

He put his hands on her upper arms and met her eyes. “I just need you to know that I’m going to help you. I already decided on that. And my partners will help me. They would help me with anything.”

“I believe you.” She went in for another kiss and he stopped her again.

“That is to say I don’t want you thinking you owe me anything.”

“Oh.” she said softly. Then, a little louder, and a little more incredulous. “Oh. Jigen.” she half laughed. And then she was smiling. “I know you once told me that you didn’t have any trust for women, but my darling, you are making me worry about exactly what kind of women you spend time with!”

Jigen blinked a few times as he considered this, nervously scratching the back of his head, turning his hat down again. “Well, it is usually … just …” Just _that_ one. The one that made everything in life into an 80/20 split transaction. She wasn’t the one standing in front of him right now. Monika was.

He tilted her chin up. “I’m sorry kid. I think I may have just ruined the mood for you.”

“Not at all Jigen. If only every man was like you…” she hugged him tightly, the side of her face resting on his shoulder. Then turned to look at him again. “No…I want this. I feel safe with you. And it has been so long. I’m sorry I tried to deceive you back then, but I’ve never stopped wondering what it would have been like if we had made love on our journey. I've dreamed of feeling your arms embrace me. Kiss me again.”

He did. He kissed her softly but deeply. Then passion returned to them and they were swept up in it once again. He shed his winter jacket quickly. She shuffled hers off as well. He became aware between kisses and caresses that he was now in her bedroom. She pulled him on top of her as they fell to the bed. He touched more of her. He moved his callused hands under her shirt and over her torso, her breasts. Her skirt hiked up and she wrapped a leg around him and ran a hand up behind his head. She kissed his neck and ears in a way that drove him wild. He kissed down her neck and then chest and reached under her skirt to pull down her pantyhose.

"Wait...let me..." she gently pushed him off before standing in front of him, and unbuttoned her shirt. She then let him undo the back of her bra. She let her hair down slowly, took her bra off and turned around, and next she unfastened and lowered her skirt and hose. She stood boldly naked before him. She was the most beautiful woman in the world and he was hers for the night, and for the next morning, and for as long as she wanted him. He was a goner now and he knew it. What else could he do?

He captured her in his arms and brought her to the bed, then rolled her on her back and began kissing down her chest, massaging her breasts, then kissed down her belly. She sighed and shuddered and giggled slightly as he moved over her. For a moment he worried that his beard felt too coarse and was bothering her. Her skin felt so smooth and delicate compared to his own. He felt as though the lightest brush might scratch her. He was a rough and hardened man, somehow spending the night with a graceful woman with skin like porcelain. It was happening now and he still couldn't wrap his head around it. (Damn, it had been a while.) He looked up to check that she was enjoying it and she seemed to sigh a little, disappointing that he'd stopped, so he just got right back to ravishing her, trying not to let any self doubt creep in. He pulled a leg over his shoulder and ran his arms under her thighs and buttocks, pulling her body to his lips as he began to taste her. She was sighing and breathing his name, and it seemed to him that she might actually kind of like his calloused hands and coarse chin hair and cagey-looking felt black hat...he then vaguely realized he was still a bit over dressed. He was too focused on her to remove his shirt and pants but he paused to set his hat aside. He wanted to look at her in the eye as he did this. His dark eyes were intense, focused, and caring, and had a hint of a twinkle in them when she moaned. She ran her hands through his hair as he worked her over, mussing his combed oiled head until his hair looked a bit disheveled. He continued to service her with his mouth and fingers until she was satisfied. He kissed her body while pumping his fingers into her and held eye contact as she came apart. In this moment he wanted nothing more than to look after all her needs. To watch her, pleasure her, comfort her and, if needed, protect her. He then heard her say that she wanted him inside her so he complied. He hurriedly unbuckled his trousers and shed more clothing, then he looked at her deeply as he moved slowly into her. Once they had gotten into a rhythm, he flipped them both so she was on top. He sat up on the bed with her bouncing in his lap, letting her set the pace she needed. Then he started moving, pistoning his hips as he held her, aiming for where she seemed most sensitive to her pleasure, using the insight he had gathered about her body from his thorough foreplay earlier. As always, he didn’t miss. He heard his name on her lips. He called out hers.

Later, as they lay panting side by side he asked her if he could smoke. “I can take it outside if you mind.”

"You obviously don’t know many ballerinas." She helped herself to one of his cigarettes and held her face close to his, hugging and curling around him as he lit them both.

He chuckled. "It's enough for me knowing just one." 

She smiled and began teasing him. "Does that mean I'm enough woman for you? Or just enough trouble for you?"

Jigen had fished his hat off the floor and put it back on, low over his closed eyes, but underneath the brim he had a wide, sly smile.

"I plead the fifth," he quipped. 

She held him closely as they smoked. "Would you ever trust me enough to fit me into your life?” she asked.

“Not too many people really can fit in my life. It's a dangerous existence," he answered honestly.

"Sounds lonely."

He looked at her, considering. "You know, you might be able to cut it in my world."

"Oh really." she said, smiling, faux-flattered.

"Sure. You've survived enough danger and intrigue so far. Got good reflexes. I wouldn't have to worry about you all the time."

"And what about you trusting me?"

He took a long drag and then exhaled. “Well, I’m here with you unarmed, vulnerable and naked. I’d say for me the past is in the past. Still hurts a little though." He cocked a playful eye up at her. "You should think of a way to make it up to me."

"I’m serious," she whined.

He held her and paused for a long moment.

"I don't logically know if I should trust you or not. But I’m different then my associates in some ways. I know the kind of life we lead, the dishonest things we do for work, the betrayals we put up with, even from each other, it's all just part of the game. But as for something like this..." He motioned between the two of them. "I don't usually like to share this with someone unless I’m sure about them. About my feelings for them. What we had back in Russia I kept hoping all these years was real. Now I see you again, and I think it was...it is."

"You really are sentimental," she answered quietly. 

"Damn right I am. So Monika, can I see you some more?"

He said it casually, as if he was just tossing the idea out there, just asking for a second date, but they both knew they felt a great deal more seriously about each other than that.

"Let's get me my freedom first, then I’ll have all the time in the world to see more of you."

"Sounds like a plan."


	6. Hot on the trail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jigen's morning after/Zenigata is close behind.

Jigen stirred from his sleep the next morning when Monika pecked him on the cheek before rising and starting to get ready for the day. He stretched and began to get dressed, finding the pieces of his suit (which would normally look snappy and perfectly pressed) strewn about the woman's room. He dusted himself and his clothing off as best as he could and then leaned back on the pillows of her bed, over her comforter and waited for her. He could see her from there, primping in the reflection of her vanity mirror. He wouldn't linger too much longer, he would shower back at his hotel. But he couldn't help being fascinated by the way she transformed in the morning, as she brushed her hair and put her face on, which was really just her powdering her features and using a little lipstick and mascara, still, he was transfixed. Watching her routine felt intimate, special, even though it was very similar to watching his partner Lupin shave and slap on some cologne, use a lint roller on his suit, become passably presentable for a little while before he inevitably ran into the trouble that came with his lifestyle, but of course, Jigen had seen that a million times. It felt different watching her do it, it was relaxing, familiar, he wondered if what he was feeling was a kind of nostalgia for something he rarely got to witness in his life. 

As she was getting ready she told him she would be practicing at the studio today, where it was, when she would be done, when she could meet up with him again. He nodded and took some mental notes. He offered to walk her to work if it wasn't too far. She thought that was a bad idea, as her blackmailer boss knew where she worked and might see them. She didn't want to tip him off that she was seeking help when they didn't have a plan yet. That made Jigen want to escort her even more, even if from a few paces back or across the street, just to keep an eye on things, and he let her know.

She sat back on the bed with him and rubbed his stubbly cheek and gave him a sweet nibble on the lips. 

"Thank you, but I'm quite used to the possibility having prying eyes on me now, I think I can handle one more day of it. I don't want to risk everything by changing up the routine."

"Alright then, that's probably the smart move. I should check in with my associates. You have the phone number to my room if you need anything." 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zenigata was sitting at a bench next to a newspaper vendor sipping coffee out of a paper cup, pretending to read the morning paper, unconvincingly. He had left D.C. the previous night and traveled overnight to Manhattan on one of the least comfortable budget bus lines. He got tickets for the cheapest one he could find that would depart for New York the soonest, time was still of the essence. After finding he would only get assistance from local authorities in the U.S. if he was after (and somehow found) already wanted suspects, (but was discouraged from questioning residents,) he decided his next course of action would just have to be to watch the girls place, which felt a tad unethical, but as long as he kept his distance and didn't bother her, he didn't think he was technically breaking any rules. He departed from the bus station late at night, and arrived in the city early in the AM, at an hour most people would prefer to still be asleep. He actually somehow got a few winks of sleep while he traveled, but of course he woke up to a new stiff point in his neck. He did his best to stretch a little and then try to ignore it. He was still focused, fully invested in his goal, he just knew he was on the right track, but anybody looking at him could tell he was a sorry mess, sitting with a wrinkled trench coat and a crazed look in his eye. It was clear to anybody but himself. 

He was sitting across the street from the ballerina's apartment building, using the daily paper he had purchased to somewhat shield him as he peeped over the edge of the paper with a not so covert pair of big binoculars. He regretted not being more inconspicuous, but his budget for this trip did not allow for a rental car, (not that there would be a guaranteed or affordable place to park in this neighborhood if he'd had one.)

"Hey old man, you've been sitting here all morning! Would ya beat it? Having peeping-toms hanging around my stand tends to scare off my customers!" the newspaper vendor scolded him. 

Zenigata yelled back to him without taking his eyes off the building. "Never mind me, I can sit wherever I want, besides I'm just bird watching! Leave me alone!" 

The ICPO agent had been waiting for some activity across the street for hours now, and if she was in her building she was most likely to head out for work right around now. He wouldn't be distracted by some rude New Yorker at this point. He heard the vendor mutter something contemptuous about him. He ignored it. Then he saw the door open. A lean blonde woman exited the building. That was definitely her! And someone was following her out...another lean figure, black suit, hat--

"Holy crap it's Jigen!" Zenigata exclaimed out loud to himself. 

"What's that, the name of one of the pigeon's you've been watching?" the vendor mocked. 

"SHUT UP!" the inspector called back. "That means I've almost got him! He must be here in New York too! Wait a minute..."

Zenigata had to blink a few times at what he saw next. Jigen and the woman shared a sweet goodbye kiss at the steps outside her building before parting ways. That was unusual. 

"So Jigens actually got a woman in his life huh? I thought I'd never see the day..."

"You're really into those birds huh?"

"I SAID SHUT UP! I wasn't talking to you!" Zenigata called back again to the vendor. 

"And I said you should beat it before I call the cops!" the man called back.

Jigen was strolling away from the woman's building at that point.

"You're right, apologies," Zenigata said hurriedly, suddenly faux-polite and humble with the vendor as he got up from his bench.

If he could follow the gunman at a distance without being seen he might be taken back to Lupin's hideout.


	7. Summoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika is called in for some espionage work. This time she has backup.

After Jigen got back to their hotel and showered up, he spent the day cruising around with Lupin, stopping to pick up some coffee and deli sandwiches around lunch time at a little hole-in-the-wall book store/cafe hybrid, moseying around, taking in the sights, and just having (for the most part) a day of leisure, which is what they normally tried to do between high stakes jobs. Jigen wouldn't wish his life of crime on anyone, but it did have its perks. The pair made a few work related stops, checking out some locations that Monika mentioned, just to be prepared. Lupin, of course, spent a good portion of the day grilling him for details about his previous night, elbowing him and winking, trying to steer the conversation to locker room talk whenever he got a chance. 

"I don't know why you're so interested in the details of my life," Jigen said while lighting up another cigarette. "When a ladies man like yourself has so many of your own "dear penthouse" stories to keep you entertained... how was your night with Fujiko by the way?" Jigen chuckled, knowing damn well Lupin probably got about as far as he usually did with that women.

"Sarcasm, that's what I get when I show a genuine interest. You're so cold Jigen!" Lupin pouted. "Actually..." Lupin started, "Fujiko did mention some things she wants to do with me after we finish our job..." Lupin started giggling, wide cheeky smile on his face. 

Jigen huffed dismissively. "I don't need to hear the details of that. That sounds like something private, between the two of you. Even if she is just feeding you a load of crap..."

"Hey, that's enough Jigen! I've had it!" Lupin fired back. "That woman is as crazy about me as I am about her! I know she is! Nothing you say can change my mind on that! We're doing just great!"

"Ok calm down, no need to get excited... but I should mention Lupin, if you two are going to help me with this thing, I'd prefer Fujiko not royally screw us over. If we recover that damn gemstone again--I'm ok if she takes it as her payment, I won't argue, I just want some semblance of loyalty for the duration of the job in return. So I'd appreciate if you kept a close eye on her this time to make sure that happens."

"Ohhh don't worry Jigen dear, Fujiko's overjoyed by the prospect of getting that diamond, she'll help us, she'll be an angel I swear! She'll do it for me because she's my precious, gorgeous, adorable..." 

Jigen captured Lupin in an aggressive headlock, putting a stop to his over-the-moon gushing about his sometimes-girlfriend. He'd had just about enough of that for the moment.

"I don't think you're really listening to what I'm saying Lupin." Jigen gritted through his teeth while grappling the other man. "I didn't ask you to prattle on about her, I asked you to keep an eye on her. Can you do that for me... or... can't you?" 

Lupin struggled and squirmed, trying get out of the headlock, but eventually squeaked a "yes--" He gasped a bit more. "Yes, I'll watch her."

"Alright then." Jigen let him go. 

Fujiko hadn't joined them on their day out, she went about with her own affairs. Perhaps she was spending time with another wealthy and powerful man she was seeing in New York. Perhaps she was off doing research on another lead she'd gotten on an ancient hidden treasure. She liked her space, and none of her partners pried too much, although Goemon and Jigen always had to pray that she wasn't out betraying or selling them out, meeting up with shadowy factions that were at odds with them. She was back at the hotel later that day, joining them for an early happy hour, so she seemed to still be on board with their plans. 

Goemon hadn't so much taken in the city that day in terms of its food and shops, but he had decided to do some training on the top of their skyscraper hotel, and practiced his jumps and balance on the tops of a few other towering buildings, and an iconic bridge or two. Local New Yorkers didn't look up much, didn't notice him looking down upon them, but a few station wagons with wide eyed children in the backseat would drive to and from the city, no doubt visiting, and he could see some small children in the backseats of these family cars, reaching and pointing to the samurai they swore they could see, balancing calmly with one sandaled foot on one of the Brooklyn bridge's suspension cables.

It was around 4:00 when Monika gave them a ring (they had all been back at the hotel by 3:30.)

She had received her next summons from her extortionist that very day. He had left her his message, as usual, in her office mail box at the ballet companies' studio. Monika had called Lupin's hotel from a payphone right after she was done working. She distressingly explained to Jigen that she was supposed to meet with him at his jewellery store right after she left the studio. 

"Ok calm down, you gave us the address to this place last night, it wasn't too hard to get a bug in the shop, we didn't even have to cut through the ceiling, we just used some fishing line to drop it down into a vent from an apartment upstairs." Jigen informed her over the phone. 

"You already..." she said weakly.

"I told you we're professionals. Now don't make any unplanned stops, just walk to to the store like he wants you to, and we can listen in and see what he has to say."

Jigen heard her take a big breath on the other end of the line. "Ok. This will all be a lot easier knowing you're with me." 

"Monika..." Jigen paused for a beat longer then seemed usual. Maybe he was about to convey something meaningful to her, maybe not. Maybe the pause was something meaningful. "...get going. You don't want to be late."

She hung up the phone and did as he said. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Our next target is a physicist, a former Russian physicist, who is now one of the top scientists for the US government. From what we've gathered it would be difficult to get him back into the fold, to get him helping the USSR with our inquiries into the USA's research and development advances. He would probably prefer not to betray his newfound homeland. In a way he's like you, he has fled our country just as you have. That's why I think you would be a good candidate to befriend him." 

"And then threaten him to cooperate, just as you have done to me? I'd rather not." 

The conversation was coming in pretty clearly in Russian, Jigen could make out most of it. Monika sounded defiant, spirited, knowing she didn't have any choice but still not agreeing to give this spy the satisfaction of showing that she felt threatened by him. She had some real backbone, that was for sure, Jigen thought to himself. He felt himself falling a little harder for the woman, but tried to pull himself back, tried to stay focused. 

The spy sounded relaxed, too relaxed, almost oily when giving details, instructing her. Jigen had been around enough former and current KGB goons to know this particular brand of agent. Well connected, powerful, and corrupt, and made all the more so because he was spoiled. The middle aged, pudgy, balding man probably pulled some strings to get a cushy position overseas, probably got away with unsanctioned moves all the time within the Russian agency because of who his father is. Overly confident. Probably thought he had carte blanche to do whatever he wanted to anyone. Confident enough to grift from the coffers of his own government whenever he got the chance. And, as usual with this type, he was a guaranteed creep. Liked to press his advantage, even (and especially) with women. Jigen was already looking forward to "having a little talk" with this one. 

Jigen was sure Lupin and Fujiko were understanding the conversation perfectly fine, he knew their Russian was a tad more polished than his. Goemon's fluency wasn't quite as good, but Lupin had hooked up one of his homemade translating gadgets to their radio frequency. It had a scroll printing out in Japanese on its computer screen. Goemon stayed near by as his partners huddled over the radio on their hotel rooms' coffee table, and read through the conversation as it happened. 

"Don't worry, you won't have to use that pretty head of yours to think. It should be an easy job for you! One thing we do know about him is he's a ballet fan! Always has been, before and after he moved to the US. Chances are he's already a huge fan of yours! It will be like fish in a barrel, as they say!" the agent chuckled. "Now this target is an older man, and married. Even has a grand child on the way! He's got plenty in his life we can use against him if it comes to that, but I think a far less troublesome approach is to just get close to him. Close enough to eventually glance at what he's working on." 

"How tactful of you" Monika answered spitefully. "And exactly what reason would I have to get close to a man like this?"

"This is an important assignment from the KGB. You will need to be willing to become close to him by any means necessary. I can already think of a few ways...A older man like that, with a quiet government job, they're are always easy to lure into an affair..." 

"Seduce him yourself!" Monika fired back. 

"Monika, my beautiful girl, don't be upset with me. I'm not asking you to do anything you're not capable of."

"You're a rat." she whispered. 

"Darling...listen..." he continued. "We have gathered that he frequents a cafe regularly for his afternoon lunch. You can meet up with him there, perhaps stage a chance meeting. Nothing unusual about a beautiful woman strolling into a man's life. Yes, it is every man's fantasy, but when it comes true they tend not to argue or question it. And you don't even need to be alone this time. I'm a spy right? I can be with you at the cafe, I can pretend to be your manager huh? Offer him some backstage passes to your shows, maybe help get him talking about his work?" 

"So thoughtful of you, to offer to be there in person when you sell me to him for information." 

"Like I said, we need to get this man by any means necessary. As it is, offering him the thrill of an affair with a younger woman is the cleanest way to do that. Now you will need to call in sick to work..." 

"Call in? Oh how do you think that will make me look to the company! I'm still trying to keep a real job here! Do you know how competitive it is? I can't afford to give up a days practice!" 

"I'm afraid you will have to. Of course if your job really wont allow you one single sick day maybe you should leave these capitalist pigs altogether and start over again in Russia. You would have to serve some time first of course..."

"Serve time for taking a treasure that only you know the whereabouts to?” 

"I doubt they will take the side of the girl that stole it.” 

Monika huffed. "Fine. Yes. When?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!?"

“I find our schemes work best when I can keep you on your toes my little ballerina," the agent said smugly.


End file.
